Un Malentendido
by Taisha StarkTaisho
Summary: Dean comienza a sospechar que algo sucede entre Sam y Castiel [Destiel/Sabriel]
**N/A:** Es mi primer fics de Supernatural, así que no esperen la gran cosa. Ojala les guste.

 **Resumen:** Dean comienza a sospechar que algo sucede entre Sam y Castiel.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Supernatural no me pertenecen, ellos son de sus respectivos dueños.

* * *

 **Capitulo Único: Un Malentendido.**

* * *

La sospecha no llega a Dean así como si nada, como si un día despertara y dijera: _¡Oh! Creo que mi hermano y Cas actúan extraño._ No. La duda llega lenta pero a paso firme.

Son largos días en los que el mayor de los Winchester observa la relación de Sam y Castiel, como esta avanza tan rápidamente que ni él mismo se lo cree. Los analiza con cuidado, sacando conjeturas tan fantásticas que sorprendería hasta el mismo Sherlock Holmes -y _cabe aclarar que Dean hablaba del personaje de las películas de Robert Downey Jr y las series de televisión, no del libro ¿Quien leía libros en el siglo XXI?-_ Pero que mientras mas avanzaba, mas se iba arrepintiendo.

No le gusta lo que ve, no le gusta ver a Sam y Castiel tan unidos; que no haya ni un segundo en los que no los vea separados.

Si Castiel veía una película de Disney, ya que le prohibieron seguir viendo las pornos baratas de cable, entonces Sam estaba sentado junto a él, con los cuerpos de ambos casi pegados el cual Dean opinaba que el Ángel del Señor prácticamente estaba sobre el regazo de su hermano, compartiendo palomitas de maíz con caramelo y una manta envolviéndolos agradablemente. Él no estaba incluido en estas actividades, nunca le invitaron y Dean tampoco iba a rogar ni mucho menos, aunque admitía que le dolía el que nunca lo incluyeran.

Si Sam debía ir a la biblioteca para estudiar al nuevo ser sobrenatural que se enfrentaban, Cas lo teletransportaba al mas estilo de Goku y no volvían hasta entrada la noche. Donde solo compartían la comida con él unos segundos y luego se marchaban hacia la habitación. Porque si, desde hacia meses que Castiel comenzó a compartir la cama con su hermanito, a pesar de que el Ángel no necesitaba dormir. No quería pensar nada mas. Para Dean, esos dos nada mas llegaban a la cama para dormir, y punto.

Esa era otra cosas de las que odio descubrir de esos dos. Que dormían juntos.

Fue una mañana en la que despertó para orinar, sin poder aguantarse hasta que la alarma sonara, el que lo descubrió sin querer. Luego de vaciar su vejiga se había encaminado a la habitación de Sam para pedirle algo cuando se paralizo nada mas abrir la rechinante puerta y ver a Castiel siendo abrazado por su hermano. Las sabanas los cubría hasta los hombros y podía notarse claramente que los dos hombres estaban desnudos.

Al principio no quiso creerlo, fue un gran shock para él ¿Sam y Cas? ¡¿Juntos?!

Quiso creer que era una broma, un juego tonto de su imaginación. Deseo en verdad equivocarse, no creerlo. Pero no. Al final descubrió que su hermano y el Ángel si salían juntos, y le dolió ¡Cuanto dolió abrir los ojos! Tan cegado estaba, asegurando la presencia de Cas en su vida que nunca imagino que este podría encontrar sentimientos por alguien mas, mucho menos por su hermano.

¿Donde quedaban entonces sus sentimientos? Creyó ser obvio. Con todo eso de los coquetos a Castiel, los chistes de doble sentido y su preocupación abierta hacia el Ángel creyó estar haciendo bien su jugada. Para que solo al final fuese su hermano quien le arrebatara su amor. No de manera consiente, obvio. Sam era demasiado bueno como para salir con Castiel sabiendo los sentimientos que Dean tiene por dicho ojiazul, al igual que Cas no saldría con su hermano tan abiertamente sabiendo que aquello le heria a su protegido.

No puede culparlos de nada, después de todo. Fue culpa suya no haber dejado en claro sus intenciones para con Castiel. Fue culpa de su lentitud a la hora de plantarse frente a Cas y pedirle una verdadera cita.

Ahora el Ángel era de su hermano, y lo aceptaba. Si aquello los hacia felices, entonces Dean también estaba feliz.

Lo único que le molestaba y heria, ademas de todo lo anteriormente dicho, era que ninguno de los dos se había molestado en acercarse a él para hacerle saber sobre su relación. Nada. Ni siquiera un molesto mensaje ni mucho menos.

Pero Dean no iba a dejarlo así, después de todo la relación que Sam mantenía con Castiel no tenia por que ser un secreto. Por lo que, tomando un valor que no sabe bien de donde surgió, se encamino hasta su hermano menor y se planto a su lado con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho.

-Lo se, Sammy. Ya no tiene caso que sigan fingiendo -soltó el Winchester mayor como quien no quiere la cosa. Sam volteo su mirada de su ordenador con una ceja alzada- Sobre tu relación. Lo se, no tiene caso que te hagas el tonto.

-Oh...

Sam enrojeció levemente y Dean se hubiese reído de no ser por que el otro cazador estaba saliendo justamente con Castiel.

\- ¿Cuando ibas a decírmelo? -recrimino el mayor.

-Quería... pero estaba preocupado por como te lo tomarías, no quería enojarte. Lo siento -hablo suave Sam, cerrando lentamente el portátil negro.

Dean sintió su pecho contraerse. Aquello no debería ser así, él era el hermano mayor, debía ser su deber preocuparse por el bienestar de "Samantha" y no al revés. No negaba que le dolía el que Sam se acostara con Castiel, pero tampoco quería interferir en la pareja como el mal tercio. Como una piedra en el zapato, una molestia del cual sus compañeros debían preocuparse porque lastimaban sus sentimientos de niña. O peor aun, de una adolescente deprimida porque su hermana la porrista logro liarse con el capitán de fútbol.

-Sam -lo llamo, con voz pesada- No me molesta, créeme. Si esto los hace felices... Si te hace feliz, entonces yo no tengo ningún problema -dijo sinceramente Dean- Aunque mas le vale cuidarte, porque no me importa enfrentarme a un Ángel del Señor, si te hace daño lo voy a matar.

El menor de los Winchester rió divertido ante ello.

-Wow, esto resulto ser mas fácil de lo que creí... -admitió sin dejar de sonreír, dejando a un lado el portátil con la información sobre el Druida Oscuro- Y Gabe decía que ibas a subirte por las paredes cuando supieras que salíamos.

Un silencio infernal se apodero de la habitación.

Dean se quedo en blanco ¿Habia oído bien? ¿Acaso había dicho Gabe? ¿Gabriel? ¡¿Que mierda era aquello?!

\- ¡¿Que?! -gruño en alto Dean sin poder evitarlo, asustando a su hermano por la brusquedad con la que se acerco hacia él. Como si estuviera a punto de atacarle, con los puños apretados y los ojos enfadados.

Pero antes de que pudiera poner un paso mas cerca de Sam para buscar explicaciones de su parte, Dean fue aventado con brusquedad al otro extremo de la habitación, que tampoco era demasiada la distancia que los separaba.

\- ¿Que intentabas hacer, Rubia? -dijo Gabriel, entre un tono de voz sarcástico y amenazante. Dejando en claro que no estaba precisamente divertido con la situación.

\- ¡Gabe! -soltó Sam, sorprendido por todo.

-Hola, _cariño._

Dean logro levantarse y encarar a la pareja que, ahora, estaban ambos de pie observándolo.

\- ¡¿Estas saliendo con e _so_?! -pregunto Dean, sin poder creerselo.

-Si, Dean. Creí que ya lo habíamos aclarado -respondió Sam, tratando de tenerle paciencia a su hermano- ¿No estabas contento por mi relación?

\- ¡Creí que te acostabas con Cas! -chillo el mayor, casi poniéndose histérico.

\- ¡¿Que?! Por favor, dime como llegaste a esa conclusión -el menor en la habitación, en verdad no estaba entendiendo.

-No finjas. Los vi a los dos desnudos en tu cama hace cinco días.

\- ¿Que?

Gabriel rió bajito y alzo una mano, como se haría en la escuela.

\- Creo que eso yo podría responderlo -interrumpió a los dos hermano- Y la sencilla respuesta es que yo tome la apariencia de Cas a propósito. Te oí caminar a la habitación de Sammy y sabiendo que estuviste espiando a mi novio y mi hermano con estúpidas teorías como niño fanboy de Marvel, decidí jugarte una broma. Y caíste redondito -se carcajeo Gabriel.

Dean gruño, pero antes de que pudiera lanzarse sobre el maldito bromista estúpido con complejo de Napoleón, este y Sam habían desaparecido del departamento alquilado en Cheep Cheep Town.

Maldito bastardo impotente.

Dean tardo varios minutos en calmarse... Así que todo... Habia sido un malentendido. En partes se alegraba por eso, el Cas no estuviera con nadie mas y el que Sam tampoco estuviera apuñalandolo por la espalda sin saberlo. Pero al mismo tiempo tenia una gran rabia dentro ¿Porque justamente Gabriel salia con su hermano? Sin duda, la perra de Sam tenia un muy mal gusto para elegir a sus parejas. _Solo un malentendido_ , se repetía su mente. Como si quisiera por tratar de creérselo.

\- ¿Dean? -dijo una voz a su lado, asustandolo.

\- ¡Cas! -chillo, retrocediendo dos pasos- ¿Que no habíamos dejado en claro eso del espacio personal?

-Lo siento -respondió de manera automática, como si se tratase de un robot y no un Ángel.

-Como sea...

Dean respiro hondo, apoyo sus manos en su cadera y se inclino de lado, perdiéndose poco a poco en sus pensamientos que giraban en un entorno totalmente distinto al que fue cuando despertó en la mañana, teniendo una perspectiva diferente. Castiel lo observaba sin inmutarse, como si en aquellos momentos no tuviera nada que hacer y lo mas interesante fuese el Winchester mayor. Dean no se molesto por ser observado por él, después de todo ya estaba acostumbrado.

-Cas, dime algo... -dijo Dean, rompiendo el silencio y caminando hacia su amigo- ¿Sales con Sam, de manera romántica? -pregunto, aclarando su punto.

-No -respondio, firme y seguro- ¿Porque?

Dean solo sonrió coqueto, mostrando sus dientes y dejando que sus ojos brillaran traviesos; con esa chulería suya.

-Veamos una película en la habitación... -demando, caminando hacia la habitación que le pertenecía.

Castiel le siguió de muy cerca con curiosidad y una sonrisa, pues le gustaba mucho pasar tiempo con Dean ¿Y que mejor haciéndolo que viendo una película? Al menos ahora ya no estaba evitándolo.

\- ¿Y que veremos? -pregunto Castiel, sentándose en la cama del cazador.

El rubio no respondió y cerro la puerta a sus espalda teniendo consigo el portátil de Sam.

Dean solo sonrió tal cual Cheshire.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¿Que película le hará ver Dean? 7w7

 **¿Tomatazos?**

 **¿Besos?**

 **¿Comentarios? ¡Todo vale!**


End file.
